


Your Little Hand's Wrapped Around My Finger

by immortal_jellyfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Taylor Swift Lyric Title, Zukka as Dads, married zukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_jellyfish/pseuds/immortal_jellyfish
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are happy parents to Izumi, and Zuko realizes he's ready to expand their family.
Relationships: Izumi & Sokka (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	Your Little Hand's Wrapped Around My Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherexlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/gifts).



Zuko stepped into the training area, finally spotting them. He leaned against the wall, watching without interrupting the action in front of him. 

“Oh no, you got me!” Sokka yelled out dramatically, clutching his side as he pretended to stumble backward, “I’m no match for you.” 

Izumi giggled and dropped her toy sword as she ran up to her dad, “I win!” Sokka laughed along with her and swooped her up into his arms, propping her up on his hip. Izumi looked over his shoulder and spotted Zuko, “I won, Papa! Did you see me?” 

Zuko grinned, pushing off the wall to step closer to them, “I did! You were great, so big and strong. Your training is going so well already,” Izumi gave him one more pleased grin before she started to recap all of the moves she was most proud of. 

As Zuko listened, he looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was just starting to glow orange as the sun sank lower toward the horizon, “I’m glad you had fun, sweetheart. But that’s enough for today, we should go get you cleaned up for dinner,” Zuko’s words were met with two matching pouts and the beginnings of protests, and he shook his head with a smile, “You two can roughhouse again tomorrow. The arena’s not going anywhere overnight.” 

Sokka sighed dramatically, before he shifted Izumi to look at her with a smile, “Your papa’s right, we should go in. Maybe tomorrow we can talk him into practicing with us, what do you think?” Izumi brightened at the suggestion and looked at Zuko with a hopeful expression.

Zuko patted her gently on the arm, “Yeah, I think I can make that happen,” He would have to move some meetings around, but he’d make it work, “Ready to go inside now?”

Izumi nodded, squirming out of Sokka’s grip until he set her down and she took off, leading the way back in. Zuko reached out to take Sokka’s hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek before they followed after her. 

***

Zuko laid in bed, kept awake by his thoughts for what is far from the first time. He turned his head to watch Sokka’s body rise and fall with his breath, trying to see if he was still awake or not. If he was completely still and quiet, he could hear the slightest little snoring sound coming from Sokka, confirming that he was out. With a sigh, Zuko rolled over onto his side and curled up behind Sokka, draping an arm over his waist. 

He’d just snuggled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes when Sokka began to stir, “Babe?” Sokka’s sleepy voice whispered out, “You having trouble sleeping?” 

Zuko hummed softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” He leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to Sokka’s shoulder, “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Sokka yawned and rolled over to face Zuko. He could just barely make out Zuko’s face in the moonlight, “No, it’s okay. I’ve been in and out of sleep all night, too worried about work tomorrow to sleep soundly. Something on your mind?”

There was a long moment of Zuko silently looking at Sokka but not speaking, just long enough that Sokka started to get concerned. But before he spoke again, Zuko whispered, “Do you still want another one?”

Sokka inhaled sharply in surprise, immediately understanding what Zuko was implying. He was suddenly much more awake, “You mean…?” He felt Zuko reach down and grab his hand, squeezing it gently, “Yeah, definitely. Are you—” His eyes searched Zuko’s, “Why are you asking?”

“We’re good parents to Izumi, aren’t we? I’m a good dad?” Zuko knew what Sokka’s answer would be, but he needed to hear it one more time before he could get the words out. 

“The best, baby. She loves you so much, and she’s one of the happiest kids I know,” Sokka rubbed his thumb back and forth over Zuko’s hand, trying to be comforting and not get too excited yet. 

He nodded in response, swallowing, “Yeah,” Zuko took a deep breath before finally saying, “Sokka, let’s have another kid.” 

A grin spread across Sokka’s face immediately. He leaned in to kiss Zuko, but he was smiling too much for it to really even work, “I love you. And I can’t wait to expand our family with you.” 

***

“Hey, Izumi, come here for a second,” Sokka waved her over to where he and Zuko were sitting. She looked up at him, slightly confused, but dropped her toys and came over. Zuko lifted her and put her in his lap.

“So, sweetie, Papa and I have been thinking,” Sokka started, glancing over at Zuko for one last confirming nod, “We want you to have a little sibling. How do you feel about becoming a big sister?”

Izumi gasped, “Like Bumi?”

Zuko chuckled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, “Yeah. You’d get to be a big sibling, like cousin Bumi. You like that idea?” 

Izumi grinned, bouncing on Zuko’s knee, “Yes! I want a little sister, please,” She paused, her eyes narrowing, “Do I have to share my toys?”

Sokka laughed loudly, simultaneously squeezing Zuko’s hand and reaching to ruffle her hair, “Well, it might be a brother. No promises about that. And as for your toys, you might have to share a little, like you do when your cousins visit. But we’ll get new ones too.” 

Izumi paused, tapping her chin dramatically like she always did when she wanted people to know she was thinking, “Okay! That sounds good,” She looked back over at the figurines she was playing with, “Can I go back to my game now?” Zuko let her climb off his lap, and she went back to it like nothing had happened. 

Sokka leaned his head onto Zuko’s shoulder, “I call that a win.” 

***

Zuko woke to the sound of young lungs wailing at full force, and he groaned loudly. He could see out the window that it was still the middle of the night, and he closed his eyes for just a moment, wishing he was still asleep. He reached over to gently shove his husband’s shoulder, “Sokka. Your son is up.” 

“It’s your turn,” Sokka mumbled in response, not moving a muscle. 

Zuko shoved him just a little bit harder, “No, it’s not. I got up two hours ago and you didn’t even wake up.” 

Sokka sighed, and pushed himself up to a sitting position, “Fine,” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Zuko’s temple before getting up, “Hopefully I’ll be right back.” 

Zuko grunted, “And hopefully I’ll be asleep.” 

Sokka left the room, and for a moment it was quiet again. But just when Zuko began to fall asleep again, the crying started again. He resolved himself to wait it out, hoping that it would subside as it usually did, Sokka was normally very good at soothing babies to sleep. 

But it didn’t stop, it kept going. And then it started getting even louder, enough that Zuko got concerned and sat up, only to realize that it wasn’t getting louder, just closer. Sokka stood at the entrance of their bedroom, a crying infant in his arms, “He’s not settling tonight.” 

Zuko gestured for them to come closer, taking a turn holding him. Any hope Zuko had that he might have been able to immediately quell him was quickly dashed when the crying didn’t change at all, and he realized it was going to be a long night. But with their son’s tiny little hand wrapped around his finger, Zuko found he didn’t really mind. 

After a long while of passing him back and forth, their son _finally_ fell asleep right as morning light started to creep in through the windows. Sokka held up a finger to his lips—an unnecessary reminder for Zuko to be quiet as he started to slowly stand and carry their baby back to his crib. Zuko barely even breathed until the door to the nursery finally shut, and they both collapsed to their bed. 

Sokka’s face was smushed into the pillow from his face-first fall to the mattress, muffling his words, “How long until we have to be up?”

Zuko moaned in discontent, “Not long enough. That kid is lucky we love him so much.” 

The mattress dipped as Sokka rolled over and scooted up to Zuko, pulling him in tight to cuddle for however long they did have, “Yeah. He is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
